Enough
by imsoawesam
Summary: Is it really enough to give it your all? Is it really enough to wait and see how things happen? Is it really enough to think it will happen eventually? Is love really enough? Would Mai have enough reason to stay or Will she have enough of her situation?
1. Enough ::1:: Last Time

Chapter 1: Last Time

_

As I was driving I kept thinking ( _I need to do this. This is for myself , to keep sane, to know if I should keep on going.)_ I was so deep in my thoughts I didn't realize I was already Infront of that familiar office in Shibuya. I got out of the car. dreaded going up this stairs.

When I entered the office I heard Lin-san's continuous typing. **"Mai.Tea"** sighing I put my bag down on my table. And go to the pantry to make the tea. After pouring hot water on the tea leaves in cup I took it and knocked on his door. **"Come In".** I opened the door and gave him the cup and left Immediately. And took the other cup to Lin-san.

Then I went back to my table to finish those paper work _. "this_ _would be the last"._

Hours passed by of endless filing. Lin-san got out of his office. **"Naru I've got to go, Good night Taniyama-san". "Good night Lin-san".**

This is it. But how do I exactly do this or say this. I got up knocked on his door, opened it a little **"Naru?". "Yes Mai?"** I looked at him with wide eyes and him being Naru raised his eyebrows and said **"If you've got nothing to say then get out."** _Ouch_ _! Why does everything he says affect me_

 **"N-naru I...I..".** I stood there not knowing how to say it. **"What Mai?"** Then he went back to reading God knows what. **"I love you"** We were silent for a few seconds. He closed the book and sighed. **"Mai we've been through this, It was never me. I'm not Gene, I'm never going to be him."**

 **"No! Naru listen to me. It's you, it's always been you. It was never Gene. Pl..Please I beg you believe me"** He stared hard at me with those cold eyes. My tears were beginning to fall. **"Pl... Please N-naru."** I moved closer to him. He turned his face away and what he said next broke my heart more. **"No Mai."** I sobbed hard **"Wh.. Why? Naru? Why won't you believe me?"** He just turned away, it made me cry more. _(After all those years I still meant nothing to him. only an assistant and nothing more)_ I leaned down to whisper on his ear **"I'm sorry"** and kissed his cheek. As I ran outside I grabbed my bag and drove myself to the airport. I kept thinking _(I made the right choice)_ parked the car and cried hard. I waited for my tears to subside. Got out and walk to the door. Slightly turned back _(This_ _is the last time)_ And I went inside.

_

 ** _Naru:_**

I kept looking at the door where she run out, the only thing that kept running in my head

 ** _"I love you.." "I'm sorry"_** it's like a playlist on repeat. I didn't even realize I was holding my cheek where she kissed me. I got up took my keys and locked the office and drove home. I wasn't even sure how I got home safe with my mind floating in the air. I laid down on my bed closed my eyes and slowly fell asleep with those words on repeat.


	2. Enough ::2:: If Only

Chapter 2: If Only

_

 ** _Naru:_**

I woke up with a start, I was breathing hard then I remembered my dream or should I say a memory. It's been four years and I still kept having this dream and every time I wake up I feel so empty. It was never the same after she left. We still continued to work together but you would feel the strained relationship. And I will never forget that recurring memory.

_

 _It has been two days since Mai ran out of the_ _office. She didn't come to work and I thought she just needed space. With me inside my office reading reports and I heard the front door banged so hard and an angry voice. So I stood up and went outside to see the commotion. And there stood Matsuzaki-san glaring at me and Takigawa holding her. So sge couldn't jump me. She threw something on my face. It fell on the floor. And She screamed at the top of her lungs. **"This is all your fault! If only you were honest! If only you stopped being a jerk all the time. We would have not lost her."** The only thing I could do was look at the paper that fell on the floor with her hand writing saying:_ _I'm leaving I'm sorry. -Mai_

_

 ** _Mai_** :

Waking up was easier to me unlike before when I first got here. I barely managed to survive the years if it weren't for that person I wouldn't have been smiling like this. He's the one that rescued me from myself. I owe him my life. So I got up took a bath and went out of my room and smiling immediately when I saw him cooking. I instantly ran and back hugged him. **"Good morning Oppa** " he turned to me and smiled **"Good Morning"** he kissed my forehead and returned to cooking our breakfast. Feeling giddy I skipped to our dining table and sat down. He placed the plate in front of me. We were eating with peaceful silence. And just as I was reaching for my juice the phone rang.

I stood up and answered it **"Hello?"** I heard rustling on the other side and then came a scream **"Mai!!!!!!!!!! I miss you so much. I have great news! Aaaahhh"**

 **"Wait Keiko, I wanna talk to Mai, Hi Mai!"** I took the phone away from my ear and cringed. He raised his eyebrows at me I mouthed _"Keiko and michiru"_ and he laughed quietly **"Guys! will you please calm down and stop shouting my ears will bleed if continue to this."**

 **"Sorry Mai"** they said sheepishly.

 **"So Keiko what's this good news?".**

 **"Takeru and I are getting married!"**

 **"What?! are you serious?!"**

 **"Yes!"** and we screamed.

 **"When?"**

 **"Next month! And you're my Maid of honor!** **And please** **bring Joon Seong with you** ".

 **"I'll see you there Mai! Bye!"** michiru said and they hanged up.

 **"So what did they say?"**

 **"Keiko's getting married in a month."**

 **"So you're going?".** I looked at him seriously.

 **"Joon Seong Oppa, pack your bags. we're leaving after graduation."** He smiled and began cleaning the table. I looked out window and whispered to myself **"I'm coming back."**


	3. Enough ::3: Here I am

Chapter 3: Here I am

 ** _Mai:_**

 _"When I got home I saw a letter in my mailbox. I got excited thinking if it was the letter I have been waiting for. Feeling the butterflies I skipped to my apartment, after I closed the door I immediately opened the letter. It says " Congratulations Ms.Taniyama you've been accepted to Hankuk University with full scholarship." I was stunned and happy then all of a sudden I felt a bit sad thinking I would be leaving my family and Naru. Could I leave them? Him?._

 _And a few days later I received the plane ticket given by the university. I would be leaving in 2 weeks. I prepared everything. On the day of my departure I went to the office looking for a sign if I should really leave and then things happened and I went straight to South Korea."_

I woke up with a light tapping on my shoulders.

 **" Ma'am we will be landing in a few minutes please fasten your seatbelt."**

 **"Thank you!"**

After a few minutes my plane landed. I checked my watch it's 12:30 pm. We didn't get delayed. I bet Keiko and Michiru would be waiting. It's been a week since my graduation and Joon Seong oppa can't come with me though he would be here in a week.

As I got out of the airport I inhaled deeply and said **_" Here I am again standing on the same ground I ran away from 4 years ago."_** And then I saw Keiko and Michiru waving too enthusiastically at me. I laughed to myself. I missed them both so much.

Running straight to their embrace it felt like forever we've seen each other. Them all of a sudden Keiko started sobbing while smiling

 **" Mai it's been too long, I've missed you so much it wasn't the same without you."**

 **"Seriously Keiko! You just had to do it here. Takeru isn't even here to see you becoming a drama queen again."** And we all laughed.

 **"Guys I'm starving, why don't we continue this later? It's my treat! Where do you want to go?"** I said. Then we walked out of the airport chatting happily.

It has been a week of planning and preparing Keiko's wedding. We've got a lot more to do and Joon Seong Oppa is due to arrive this week though I don't exactly know when. As I was sitting in a café with the girls still doing a lot of wedding preparations.When Michiru suddenly stood up and stretched her body.

 **"Guys Do you want something to eat? Coz my energy is deflating rapidly without food."** We laughed at her.

 **" Sure! We should really eat something I'm kind of hungry too. Michiru you go and order since you're already standing up!"** Keiko said

 **"Fine, Fine! I'll get you food your highness!"**

_

 ** _John:_**

 **"Ayako-san am l seeing this right?"**

 **"What are you talking about John?"**

" **Ain't that one of Mai-san's closest friends?"**

And she looked where I was pointing at.

She was at the counter.

 **"Oh my goodness! Houshou!"** She looked at Takigawa-san with tears in her eyes.

_

 ** _Naru_** :

I was only a corner a way from the café where SPR decided to have lunch. Before I would never accept any invitation from outside work but it has been different in the last four years. As I were rounding the corner with Lin we bumped into the gang more like they bumped into us.

 **"I thought we were having lunch? Why are you all outside?"**

 **"We still are Naru-chan but we couldn't wait to tell you something."**

 **"What is it Takigawa?"**

_

 ** _Mai_** :

As soon as Michiru sat back down with our food and drinks my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and smiled.

 **"Guys I'll take the call outside okay?"** I told them still smiling.

 **"I'm betting that the call is from Joon Seong-san."** Michiru teased.

I stood up shaking my head and went outside.

 **"Yeobeoseyo Oppa?"** (Hello)

 **"How have you been?"**

 **"I'm doing good a bit busy but it's okay. You?"**

 **"I'm doing good too. Can't wait to see you!"**

 **"Na do Oppa! Eodiseyo? It's a bit noisy**." ( Me too, Where are you?)

 **"I'm walking on the streets."**

 **"Ohh! So when are you arriving?"** a few silent seconds.

 **"JAGIYA!!"** ( sweetie). Huh? Did I hear someone yell? I looked around I don't see anyone.

 **"Look to your left Mai"**

I covered my mouth **"Oh my goodness!"** and run to him

 **"Oppa! Neomu Bigoshippeo !"** ( I miss you very much )

_

 ** _Naru_** :

I heard her before I saw her. She spoke a different language when she answered her phone. I can't be mistaken I know that shade of brown hair only it was longer than I last saw her.

 **"Jou-chan."** Takigawa whispered beside me. I see her smiling while talking on her phone then suddenly someone yelled and she looked around. Then turned her head to the left then started running into the arms of a man. And she was spun around. And I heard her angelic laughing. It was like a punch to my gut seeing her being held by someone else. The guy put her down and kissed her forehead. Here I am standing watching it all happen. My heart ached unbearably at the sight.

_

 _I'm sorry for the delay I've been busy with my upcoming business venture.that it's been hard trying to upload a chapter but still thanks for waiting._


End file.
